degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:IMissCamaya/Everything I Wish to See Happen Next Season...
Okay. Part of me is somewhat torn between watching season 13 and not watching it, but it still doesn't make me stop wishing several of these things would happen. Seeing that this is a large ensemble cast, I can't cover everyone and everything, but I can cover my important parts of it: The Girls The last few episodes Maya had really gone through a crazy period. I was really happy when she got her emotions out. Since Degrassi usually doesn't show the character's lives in the summer, they won't (unfortunately) show her recovery period. However, I think it might be a nice idea if they have Maya start the new year starting fresh, strictly focusing on her music. This works well for a while, until she meets a guy in band class. He becomes her love interest, and she attempts to run from her feelings, but just can't do it. This way, we can see learn to gradually trust herself to form a relationship. Also, I think it'd be interesting if they gave her a rival. Nothing like Paige vs Manny, but more like a person who is threatening to take her musical spotlight. A mean, talented rival, but has nothing to do with guys. Ah Claire, Jenna and Alli, it only seems like yesterday they were the cutest little niners. Nearly all grown up, all have had their fair share of drama. I think it'd be interesting if they could switch out their roles: Alli becomes the more sensible one, Claire becoming more sexual, and Jenna becoming the drama magnet. Alli, learning from all the mistakes she's made, takes a backseat and learns to enjoy her senior year. She can even give the younger characters advice! Claire has been the sweet, innocent one since day one. She progressively matures with each day, but she has never truly let her hair down. With Eli calling it quits (unless they get back together, but all my hopes have been dashed at this point), this gives Claire an opprotunity to date around, experiment and just live. She has presidential responsibility to balance sure, but it'd be really interesting to see her branch out a bit. Now Jenna. She has had her fair share of drama (but she doesn't even compare to the other girls). This season, I really want to see her form a rivalry with a new person (another Bianca/Alli catfight!), and make certain decisions about her singing career, really bad decisions that impact her school life and relationships. I don't want anything bad happening to my favorite girls, I just think it would be an interesting dynamic: Alli becomes the new Clare, Claire becomes the new Jenna, and Jenna becomes the new Alli (although, now that I think about it, Claire might not be able to pull it off lol). Beckers. Becky B. B.B. She is one of my least favorite characters right now, but she has potential to be atleast interesting. I'm thinking a Manny-esque type of plot. Becky is a bright, bubbly Christain girl happy with her life. Then, she suddenly becomes disillusioned with her faith. This causes severe conflict with her home life, putting her at odds with her family. Then things get progressively worse. Adam, sick of her yo-yoing between her extremist beliefs and her new ones, calls it quits with her. Becky, devastated, decides to win him back. When she fails, she goes through a wild and dark phase, similar to Ashley and Manny. She dies her hair dark brown and starts dressing in skimpy clothing. She begins hooking up with guys and parties hard. She continues lashing out at her parents and Adam, thinking she will change them. When Becky goes too far, the Bakers kick her out of the house. She then goes from sleazy to more gothic. She becomes more artistic and begins to truly find herself. She discovers she needs to be who she needs to be, and not what everyone wants her to be. Unlike Ashley, she keeps her new style and attitude, and graduates, becoming wiser in her experience. What what do YOU think? What do you want to see happen in season 13? Tell me, I'll listen! If you want to see what I want from the guys, read my next post. Category:Blog posts